Derek Shepherd/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 DerekShepherd1S7.jpg DerekShepherd2S7.jpg DerekShepherd3S7.jpg DerekShepherd4S7.jpg Season 8 Season 9 DerekShepherdS9.jpg Season 10 DerekShepherdS10.jpg S10DerekShepherd.jpg Screenshots 101DerekShepherd.png|A Hard Day's Night 102DerekShepherd.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103DerekShepherd.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104DerekShepherd.png|No Man's Land 105DerekShepherd.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106DerekShepherd.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107DerekShepherd.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108DerekShepherd.png|Save Me 109DerekShepherd.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201DerekShepherd.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202DerekShepherd.png|Enough is Enough 203DerekShepherd.png|Make Me Lose Control 204DerekShepherd.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205DerekShepherd.png|Bring the Pain 206DerekShepherd.png|Into You Like a Train 207DerekShepherd.png|Something to Talk About 208DerekShepherd.png|Let It Be 209DerekShepherd.png|Thanks for the Memories 210DerekShepherd.png|Much too Much 211DerekShepherd.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212DerekShepherd.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213DerekShepherd.png|Begin the Begin 214DerekShepherd.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215DerekShepherd.png|Break on Through 216DerekShepherd.png|It's the End of the World 217DerekShepherd.png|As We Know It 218DerekShepherd.png|Yesterday 219DerekShepherd.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220DerekShepherd.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221DerekShepherd.png|Superstition 222DerekShepherd.png|The Name of the Game 223DerekShepherd.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224DerekShepherd.png|Damage Case 225DerekShepherd.png|17 Seconds 226DerekShepherd.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227DerekShepherd.png|Losing My Religion 301DerekShepherd.png|Time Has Come Today 302DerekShepherd.png|I Am a Tree 303DerekShepherd.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304DerekShepherd.png|What I Am 305DerekShepherd.png|Oh, the Guilt 306DerekShepherd.png|Let the Angels Commit 307DerekShepherd.png|Where the Boys Are 308DerekShepherd.png|Staring at the Sun 309DerekShepherd.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310DerekShepherd.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311DerekShepherd.png|Six Days, Part 1 312DerekShepherd.png|Six Days, Part 2 313DerekShepherd.png|Great Expectations 314DerekShepherd.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315DerekShepherd.png|Walk on Water 316DerekShepherd.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317DerekShepherd.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318DerekShepherd.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319DerekShepherd.png|My Favorite Mistake 320DerekShepherd.png|Time After Time 321DerekShepherd.png|Desire 322DerekShepherd.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323DerekShepherd.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324DerekShepherd.png|Testing 1-2-3 325DerekShepherd.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401DerekShepherd.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402DerekShepherd.png|Love/Addiction 403DerekShepherd.png|Let the Truth Sting 404DerekShepherd.png|The Heart of the Matter 405DerekShepherd.png|Haunt You Every Day 406DerekShepherd.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407DerekShepherd.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408DerekShepherd.png|Forever Young 409DerekShepherd.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410DerekShepherd.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411DerekShepherd.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412DerekShepherd.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413DerekShepherd.png|Piece of My Heart 414DerekShepherd.png|The Becoming 415DerekShepherd.png|Losing My Mind 416DerekShepherd.png|Freedom, Part 1 417DerekShepherd.png|Freedom, Part 2 501DerekShepherd.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502DerekShepherd.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503DerekShepherd.png|Here Comes the Flood 504DerekShepherd.png|Brave New World 505DerekShepherd.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506DerekShepherd.png|Life During Wartime 507DerekShepherd.png|Rise Up 508DerekShepherd.png|These Ties That Bind 509DerekShepherd.png|In the Midnight Hour 510DerekShepherd.png|All By Myself 511DerekShepherd.png|Wish You Were Here 512DerekShepherd.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513DerekShepherd.png|Stairway to Heaven 514DerekShepherd.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515DerekShepherd.png|Before and After 516DerekShepherd.png|An Honest Mistake 517DerekShepherd.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518DerekShepherd.png|Stand By Me 519DerekShepherd.png|Elevator Love Letter 520DerekShepherd.png|Sweet Surrender 521DerekShepherd.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522DerekShepherd.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523DerekShepherd.png|Here's to Future Days 524DerekShepherd.png|Now or Never 6x01DerekShepherd.png|Good Mourning 6x02DerekShepherd.png|Goodbye 6x03DerekShepherd.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04DerekShepherd.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05DerekShepherd.png|Invasion 6x06DerekShepherd.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07DerekShepherd.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08DerekShepherd.png|Invest in Love 6x09DerekShepherd.png|New History 6x10DerekShepherd.png|Holidaze 6x11DerekShepherd.png|Blink 6x12DerekShepherd.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13DerekShepherd.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14DerekShepherd.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15DerekShepherd.png|The Time Warp 6x16DerekShepherd.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17DerekShepherd.png|Push 6x18DerekShepherd.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19DerekShepherd.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20DerekShepherd.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21DerekShepherd.png|How Insensitive 6x22DerekShepherd.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23DerekShepherd.png|Sanctuary 6x24DerekShepherd.png|Death and All His Friends 701DerekShepherd.png|With You I'm Born Again 702DerekShepherd.png|Shock to the System 7x03DerekShepherd.png|Superfreak 704DerekShepherd.png|Can't Fight Biology 705DerekShepherd.png|Almost Grown 706DerekShepherd.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07DerekShepherd.png|That's Me Trying 7x08DerekShepherd.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09DerekShepherd.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10DerekShepherd.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11DerekShepherd.png|Disarm 7x12DerekShepherd.png|Start Me Up 7x13DerekShepherd.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14DerekShepherd.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15DerekShepherd.png|Golden Hour 716DerekShepherd.png|Not Responsible 7x17DerekShepherd.png|This is How We Do It 7x18DerekShepherd.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19DerekShepherd.png|It's a Long Way Back 720DerekShepherd.png|White Wedding 7x21DerekShepherd.png|I Will Survive 7x22DerekShepherd.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801DerekShepherd.png|Free Falling 802DerekShepherd.png|She's Gone 803DerekShepherd.png|Take the Lead 804DerekShepherd.png|What is It About Men 805DerekShepherd.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806DerekShepherd.png|Poker Face 807DerekShepherd.png|Put Me In, Coach 808DerekShepherd.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809DerekShepherd.png|Dark Was the Night 810DerekShepherd.png|Suddenly 811DerekShepherd.png|This Magic Moment 812DerekShepherd.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813DerekShepherd.png|If/Then 814DerekShepherd.png|All You Need is Love 815DerekShepherd.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816DerekShepherd.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817DerekShepherd.png|One Step Too Far 818DerekShepherd.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819DerekShepherd.png|Support System 820DerekShepherd.png|The Girl with No Name 821DerekShepherd.png|Moment of Truth 822DerekShepherd.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823DerekShepherd.png|Migration 8x24DerekShepherd.png|Flight 9x01DerekShepherd.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02DerekShepherd.png|Remember the Time 9x03DerekShepherd.png|Love the One You're With 9x04DerekShepherd.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05DerekShepherd.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06DerekShepherd.png|Second Opinion 9x07DerekShepherd.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08DerekShepherd.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09DerekShepherd.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10DerekShepherd.png|Things We Said Today 9x11DerekShepherd.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12DerekShepherd.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13DerekShepherd.png|Bad Blood 9x14DerekShepherd.png|The Face of Change 9x15DerekShepherd.png|Hard Bargain 9x16DerekShepherd.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17DerekShepherd.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18DerekShepherd.png|Idle Hands 9x19DerekShepherd.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20DerekShepherd.png|She's Killing Me 9x21DerekShepherd.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22DerekShepherd.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23DerekShepherd.png|Readiness is All 9x24DerekShepherd.png|Perfect Storm 10x01DerekShepherd.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02DerekShepherd.png|I Want You With Me Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 1 103-1.jpg 103-2.jpg 103-3.jpg 103-6.jpg 103-8.jpg 103-9.jpg 104-11.jpg 104-2.jpg 104-3.jpg 104-4.jpg 104-5.jpg 104-7.jpg 104-8.jpg No Man's Land.jpg 106-10.jpg 106-15.jpg 107-10.jpg 107-7.jpg 107-9.jpg 108-1.jpg 108-2.jpg 108-4.jpg 108-5.jpg 108-7.jpg 109-1.jpg Season 2 201-10.jpg 201-2.jpg 201-4.jpg 201-6.jpg 201-8.jpg 2.02-enoughisenough.jpg 202-16.jpg 202-17.jpg 202-18.jpg 202-2.jpg 202-20.jpg 202-3.jpg 202-5.jpg 202-8.jpg 202-9.jpg Season 3 3.04-whatiam.jpg 3.06-lettheangelscommit.jpg 3.10-dontstandsoclosetome.jpg 3.16-drowningondryland.jpg 3.18-scarsandsouvenirs.jpg Season 4 4.07-physicalattractionchemicalreaction.jpg WhereTheWildThingsAre.jpg 4.15-losingmymind.jpg 4.17-freedom2.jpg Season 5 5x04-36.jpg 5x04-4.png 5x04-47.jpg 5x04-9.png 5x05-10.png 5x05-11.png 5x05-13.png 5x05-14.png 5x05-30.jpg 5x05-42.jpg 5x06-1.png 5x06-3.png 5x06-6.png 5x08-20.png 5x08-21.png 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-38.jpg 5x08-39.jpg 5x08-40.jpg 5x08-5.png 5x08-6.png 5x08-61.jpg 5x08-68.jpg 5x08-8.png Ties that bind.jpg 5.11-wishyouwerehere.jpg 5x11-1.png 5x11-3.png 5x11-4.png 5x12-11.jpg 5x13-1.png 5.13-stairwaytoheaven.jpg 5.14-beatyourheartout.jpg 5x14-12.jpg 5x14-13.jpg 5x14-14.jpg 5x14-18.jpg 5x15-11.png 5x15-16.jpg 5x15-19.jpg 5x15-2.png 5x15-21.jpg 5x15-24.jpg 5x15-26.jpg 5x15-3.png 5x15-8.png 5x17-3.png 5x17-4.png 5x17-5.png 5x17-7.png 5x17-8.png 5x18-1.jpg 5x19-10.jpg 5x19-11.jpg 5x19-14.jpg 5x19-15.jpg 5x19-20.jpg 5x19-21.jpg 5x19-22.jpg 5x19-23.jpg 5x19-26.jpg 5x19-29.jpg 5x19-30.jpg 5x19-31.jpg 5x19-33.jpg 5x19-34.jpg 5x19-35.jpg 5x19-36.jpg 5x19-7.png 5x21-17.jpg 5x21-19.jpg 5x21-27.jpg 5x21-30.jpg 5x21-32.jpg 5x22-12.png 5x22-2.png 5x22-39.jpg 5x22-76.jpg 5x23-11.jpg 5x23-13.jpg 5x23-20.jpg 5x23-27.jpg 5x24-15.png 5x24-22.jpg 5x24-28.jpg 5x24-30.jpg 5x24-37.jpg 5x24-41.jpg 5x24-42.jpg 5x24-44.jpg 5x24-46.jpg 5x24-55.jpg 5x24-8.png NowOrNever.jpg 5x24married.jpg Season 6 6x01-6.png 6x01Funeral.jpg 6x02-14.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x02-3.png 6x03-1.png 6x03-12.png 6x03-17.jpg 6x03-18.jpg 6x03-2.png 6x03-6.png 6x04-12.jpg 6x04-13.jpg 6x06-10.png 6x06-11.png 6x06-12.png 6x06-6.png 6x07-1.png 6x07-10.png 6x07-13.jpg 6x07-14.jpg 6x07-15.jpg 6x07-16.jpg 6x07-7.png 6x07-9.png GivePeaceAChance.jpg 6x10-15.png 6x10-31.jpg 6x10-42.jpg 6x10H-13.png 6x10H-4.png Holidaze.jpg 6x11-16.jpg 6x11-3.png 6x11-4.png 6x11-6.png 6x11-7.png 6x12-10.jpg 6x12-11.jpg 6x12-15.jpg 6x12-7.png 6x12-9.png 6x13-10.png 6x13-13.png 6x13-15.png 6x13-18.jpg 6x13-23.jpg 6x13-8.png 6x13-9.png 6x14-10.png 6x14-11.png 6x14-12.png 6x14-13.png 6x14-14.png 6x14-16.jpg 6x14-22.jpg 6x14-24.jpg 6x14-6.png 6x14-7.png 6x14-8.png 6x16-10.png 6x16-13.jpg 6x16-14.jpg 6x16-17.jpg 6x16-19.jpg 6x16-21.jpg 6x16-27.jpg 6x16-7.png 6x19-1.png 6x19-15.jpg Hooklinesinner.jpg 6x21-1.jpg 6x21-10.png 6x21-24.jpg 6x21-7.png 6x21-9.png 6x23-5.png 6x23-8.png 6x23-9.png 6x24-10.jpg 6x24-11.jpg 6x24-25.jpg 6x24-8.jpg Season 7 7x01-17.jpg 7x01-19.jpg 7x01-2.png 7x01-3.png 7x01-47.jpg 7x02-10.png 7x02-19.jpg 7x02-6.png 7x02-7.png 7x02-8.png 7x03-12.png 7x03-16.jpg 7x03-18.jpg 7x03-3.png 7x03-5.png 7x03-6.png 7x04-11.jpg 7x04-12.jpg 7x04-16.jpg 7x04-5.png 7x04-6.png 7x06-12.png 7x06-13.png 7x06-14.png 7x06-15.png 7x06-17.png 7x06-19.jpg 7x06-22.jpg 7x06-27.jpg 7x06-28.jpg 7x06-29.jpg 7x06-31.jpg Theseasmsofmine.jpg 7x07-19.jpg 7x07-9.png 7x09-1.png 7x09-11.png 7x09-12.jpg 7x09-15.jpg 7x09-18.jpg 7x09-8.png 7x10-10.png 7x10-13.jpg 7x10-14.jpg 7x10-19.jpg 7x10-20.jpg 7x10-4.png 7x10-5.png 7x10-6.png 7x10-7.png 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-4.png 7x11-6.png 7x11-9.png 7x12-18.jpg 7x12-19.jpg 7x12-6.png 7x12-7.png 7x16-7.png 7x18-1.png 7x18-4.jpg 7x20-3.png 7x21-10.png 7x21-15.jpg 7x21-19.jpg 7x21-2.png 7x21-20.jpg 7x21-25.jpg 7x21-27.jpg 7x21-3.png 7x21-5.png 7x21-8.png Season 8 FreeFallingZola.png 8x01-13.jpg 8x01-22.jpg 8x01-26.jpg 8x01-27.jpg 8x01-28.jpg 8x02-1.png 8x02-13.jpg 8x02-17.jpg 8x02-21.jpg 8x02-25.jpg Shesgone.jpg 8x03-1.png 8x03-10.jpg 8x03-4.png 8x04-1.png 8x04-10.jpg 8x04-13.jpg 8x04-14.jpg 8x04-22.jpg 8x04-3.png 8x04-6.png 8x04-8.png Whatisitaboutmen.jpg 8x07-1.png 8x07-10.png 8x07-15.jpg 8x07-17.jpg 8x07-2.png 8x07-21.jpg 8x07-23.jpg 8x07-24.jpg 8x07-26.jpg 8x07-28.jpg 8x07-33.jpg 8x07-7.png 8x08-2.png 8x08-4.png Heartshapedbox.jpg 8x09-2.png 8x09-3.jpg Darkwasthenight.jpg Suddenly.jpg 8x10-1.png 8x10-10.jpg 8x10-11.jpg 8x10-19.jpg 8x10-20.jpg 8x10-6.png 8x10-9.jpg 8x11-10.jpg 8x11-11.jpg 8x13-10.png 8x13-17.png 8x13-26.jpg Ifthen.jpg 8x14-1.png 8x14-4.png 8x14-5.png Allyouneedislove.jpg 8x15-12.png 8x15-4.png 8x15-7.png 8x17-18.jpg 8x18-4.png 8x18-7.png 8x20-13.jpg 8x20-14.jpg 8x20-17.jpg 8x20-24.jpg 8x20-25.jpg 8x20-3.png 8x20-7.png 8x20-8.png 8x22-10.jpg 8x22-3.png 8x22-9.png GA.822-03i.jpg 8x23-6.png 8x24-10.jpg 8x24-16.jpg 8x24-21.jpg 8x24-22.jpg 8x24-24.jpg 8x24-26.jpg 8x24-27.jpg 8x24-31.jpg 8x24-6.jpg 8x24-8.jpg Season 9 9x01-16.jpg 9x01-17.jpg 9x01-19.jpg 9x02-18.jpg 9x02-19.jpg 9x02-21.jpg 9x02-27.jpg 9x02-31.jpg 9x02-9.jpg GA902-30.jpg 9x04-10.jpg 9x04-11.jpg 9x04-9.jpg 9x06-1.jpg 9x06-10.jpg 9x06-14.jpg 9x06-20.jpg 9x06-4.jpg 9x06-6.jpg 9x06-7.jpg 9x06-8.jpg 9x08-15.jpg GA 908-04.jpg 9x09-11.jpg 9x09-13.jpg 9x09-15.jpg 9x09-20.jpg 9x09-4.jpg 9x09-5.jpg 9x09-9.jpg GA-9.09-09.jpg 9x11-10.jpg 9x11-13.jpg 9x11-21.jpg 9x11-22.jpg 9x11-25.jpg 9x11-28.jpg 9x11-6.jpg 9x15-13.jpg 9x15-2.jpg 9x15-20.jpg 9x15-5.jpg 915-9.jpg 9x16-1.jpg 9x16-5.jpg 9x16-8.jpg 9x16-9.jpg 9x17-1.jpg 9x17-12.jpg 9x17-2.jpg 9x17-3.jpg 9x17-6.jpg 9x17new-10.jpg 9x17new-15.jpg 9x17new-7.jpg 9x17new-8.jpg 9x18-0.jpg 920Promo12.jpg 920Promo13.jpg 920Promo14.jpg 920Promo15.jpg 9x22-12new.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 923Promo14.jpg 923Promo15.jpg 923Promo4.jpg 923Promo6.jpg 923Promo7.jpg 923Promo9.jpg 9x24-12.jpg 9x24-13.jpg 9x24-7.jpg Season 10 10x01-15.jpg 10x01-1.jpg 10x02-3.jpg 10x02-6.jpg 10x02-15.jpg 10x02-19.jpg 10x02-21.jpg 10x03-2.jpg 10x04-13.jpg Private Practice Season 5 PP5x15-3.png PP5x15-8.png YouBreakMyHeart.png Category:Gallery Category:Images (Derek Shepherd)